Mokoena
is one of Minami Amada's three secretaries. He also served as her bodyguard until he was replaced in this capacity by Karen Low. Appearance A large, dark skinned man with close-cropped dark hair and fair coloured eyes, Mokoena usually wears s and s. He donned a parka when he accompanied Minami Amada into the mountains. His eyes are given a darker shade in the anime. Personality Like all of Minami's secretaries Mokoena is conscientious and patient, two necessary traits required for working with their boss, who can cause a lot of trouble for her subordinates. He tries to act as the voice of reason when needed but Minami usually gets her way. Relationships Mokoena gets along well with Minami and she has revealed to him her attitudes about the weapons applications for her inventions. Although she can try his patience at times with her antics, he does not complain and although he has done his best to get her to adopt a more cautious approach when he has felt it prudent, nonetheless is faithful to her and accompanies her where she goes. He appears to get along with Malin and Karen Low although the latter replaced him as Minami's bodyguard. Abilities His weapon of choice is an AK-47 and his understanding of how the mountains were distorting the sounds of the firefight between Koko's Squad and Karen's men suggest that Mokoena has some sort of military background. While his large size could be intimidating, Karen's wider experience and combat skills resulted her in succeeding Mokoena as Minami's bodyguard. History Mokoena's history was not revealed, but it is implied that he may have some combat experience. As one of Minami's two original secretaries his role became that of being Minami's bodyguard, accompanying her wherever she went. This included her meetings with the Tashinhai Consu over weapons development, although he refused to disclose the nature of the meetings to Malin. Plot African Golden Butterflies Arc While Minami was packing for her butterfly expedition in the mountains, Mokoena tried to get the attention but as she was listening to music on an he had to open the door to her room. Startled, Minami wondered why he was not packed. He replied that she ha an appointment with Koko Hekmatyar at DIESA the following day that has been marked down for a year despite her stated intention to go mountain climbing that afternoon. This caused Minami to throw a tearful fit when she realised that she would be unable to meet Koko as she prioritised the butterflies. After calming down, she told Mokoena that the military applications of her inventions did not compare to the extinction of butterflies, as there are 6.6 billion people on Earth. Although he tried to dissuade her from going with the news that the mountain she wanted to climb is covered in snow, she pulled out a unit and a laptop displaying a report by butterfly expert Dr. James and refused to accept no for an answer. He was forced to pack and accompany her, arming himself as a precaution with an AK-47. When they reached the mountains, Mokoena expressed his doubts that they would find any butterflies, but Minami remained optimistic. She was surprised to see that he was armed, which he explained was for her protection. Unbeknownst to either of them during their hike they were under observation by Karen's squad while at the same time Koko's Squad was attempting to locate them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Märchen